


Let's Pretend

by stripperbucky



Series: Let's Pretend [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, shapeshifting porn stars, tony is a jerk but a good jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Tony finds a website that consists of two shape shifting mutant pornstars, who make their living impersonating the Avengers on their website and decides to show the team.





	1. Chapter 1

“What in God’s name…”

Bruce squinted at the large screen and adjusted his glasses, assuming his eyes were betraying him. But alas, they were showing the truth. You couldn’t help but gape at the screen as well as you read the obnoxious purple fluorescent words:  _Let’sPretend.com_

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out it was a porn site. But the content of the porn site is what shocked everyone. The two ‘actors’ were both shapeshifting mutants that made their living off of impersonating the Avengers. And they had a crap ton of videos dating back to early 2012. They’ve been doing this for five years. How Tony managed to stumble upon this? You had no clue and had absolutely no desire to find out.

But here you were, sitting awkwardly on one of the fancy shmancy stools that Stark owned, staring at the giant screen that Tony had set up in the common room, leaving no detail unnoticed by anyone. Everyone was already done with his shenanigans.

“Is this really what you interrupted my nap for?” Nat grumbled from beside you. She was dressed in a simple black tank top with sleeping shorts. Nat did not fuck around with her sleep when it came down to it.

“Oh come on, don’t act like you’re not the slightest bit curious,” Tony teased. You scoffed. The nerve of this guy. But he was right though. Only about 20% right. As much you hated to admit, you were a curious person. And this had aroused your curiosity.

The videos were all around ten to twenty minutes in length, the titles all in the irking Comic Sans that everyone hated. All of which were paired with two members of the team. These guys had no shame in it either. Everyone’s eyes caught on a particular three when Tony stopped scrolling. Those were the three highest viewing videos on the website. The third had a shocking two million views, but that wasn’t what made everyone’s eyes nearly pop out of their heads. It was who was starring in it.

In pink font was the title:  **“Scarlet Witch gets her holes resized by Vision!”**

Jesus Christ.

You could practically hear Wanda’s internal screaming when you looked at the poor girl. Her face was entirely red. All the way down to her chest. Her usual calm gaze was replaced by one of complete embarrassment. While it may not have actually been her in the thumbnail, it certainly looked like her. She was kneeling in front of Vision in a very risqué manner. The only clothing on her being her red battle jacket she wore on missions and a red thong that barely covered her crotch.

“Forgive me,” Vision spoke, making you all turn towards him. Unlike Wanda, he seemed unaffected by the picture. He looked completely confused. “But how does one have their holes resized? Isn’t that anatomically impossible consideri-“

“Vision,” Steve pleaded, making the android instantly shut his mouth.

“Oh, speaking of our beloved American sweetheart,” Tony smiled wickedly as he scrolled to the next video. “What do we have here?”

The second video had a whopping seven million views, ranking it the second highest video on the website. And after seeing the two on the thumbnail, you instantly understood why. Sam and Bucky’s snickers could be heard from their side of the room as Tony purposely zoomed in on the picture. You heard Steve’s breath in sharply.

It was Steve, but unlike you’d ever seen him. He was handcuffed to a metal chair with his hands behind him, dressed only in white cotton briefs that outlined almost everything, leaving little to the imagination. Behind him was none other than Natasha, dressed in a black corset that hugged her curves perfectly, a matching black thong, and thigh high stilettos that looked almost painful to walk in. It looked like she was yanking his hair back in the picture, a devilish smirk on her red lips. And by the looks of it, they both were really enjoying it.

Above the picture was the title:  **“Bad Boy Cap Gets Punished by His Mistress, Black Widow!”**

At this point, Sam and Bucky were howling with laughter. And even Clint began giggling. Steve looked like he was about to burst into flames with how red he was. His entire face and ears turned cherry red, making him look like the little virgin he used to be. It was no secret that he and Nat had a thing going on, it’s just that no one dared talk about it when the latter was present. She had no problem choking one of you out if you made any snarky comments. Everything was supposed to be low key. That is, until now.

“Well, well, well,” Bucky teased, wrapping his flesh arm around his friend’s shoulders. “I always knew you were on the receiving side, but Jesus, Stevie.” This time, you couldn’t help the giggle that came out. Scott and Sam began wolf whistling at the blushing blond.

The wolf whistles and laughter all ceased when everyone realized that Natasha was missing. The water bottle she held only a few moments before was rolling on the marble floors beneath you. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Mr. Stark,” Friday chimed, breaking the silence. “It seems that there is a fire in the garage. I can’t seem to find the source of it.” Tony’s eyes widened and he practically flew off the chair he was sitting in and dashed down the hall. All while screaming, “MY PROTOTYPES!” over and over.

That left the remainder of you in the common area. Half of you were too traumatized to speak, while the other half was too busy cracking jokes. That was, until Sam made his way to Tony’s laptop and began fiddling around with it.

“Oh man…” he whispered before covering his mouth. His shoulders shook violently as he fought to stifle his laughter

“What?” Scott asked from his spot on the couch. “Is it me? Did they photoshop abs on me like on 300?”

Sam scrolled to the top of the page and the entire room went silent. You felt your heart hammering in your chest as you read the title of the highest ranking video.

**“Princess Y/N Gets Birthday Creampie’d by The Winter Soldier!”**

The thumbnail was a screenshot of you lying on a bed in pastel silk camisole that barely covered your breasts. You also noticed a little party hat on your head as well. Your legs were spread wide open, a blissed out smile on your face. Bucky, however, He was dressed in his usual combat gear, mask and everything, with the exception of his top. He was positioned in between your spread legs, his fingers underneath the waistband of the thong that barely covered your core. You couldn’t help but notice how predatory he looked, and you felt yourself growing wet in your jeans. His body was toned perfectly, almost too perfect.

The thought of him ripping your panties down and pounding you into the mattress invaded your thoughts and you felt yourself getting wetter by the second. You licked your lips, hoping to relieve the urge to crush your lips onto his. However, you didn’t dare look at Bucky, not after what you’d just seen. If anything, they were seeing more of you than him.

“That’s enough, Sam!” Steve’s demand caused everyone to jump and Sam exited out of the site. Besides all the arousal, you were embarrassed. You were an extremely private person and now everyone was able to see you in a way you only hoped to be seen by someone special. You felt exposed and vulnerable. And not in the good way.

You needed alcohol asap. Thankfully, Wanda read your mind and the two of you headed straight for your room; away from the craziness that just went down. You both planned to drown your insecurities with a nice bottle of whiskey.

Little did you know, a certain brown haired super soldier had his eyes glued to you as you walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky knew this was wrong on so many levels. What he was doing was a complete invasion of your privacy, he knew that, but he still found himself staring at the neon purple background of Let’sPretend.com. He was lying back on the mountains of pillows he owned, the laptop Steve got him for Christmas was perched on his lap, illuminating his half nude body with purple fluorescent light.

He felt guilty, but he found himself in some weird sexual awakening since he saw the picture of you spread out underneath him, legs spread like an invitation. Bucky found himself replaying the images over and over again in his mind. Most of all, he found himself thinking about your reaction to the video. He was trained to read people’s body language (which he swore he’d never do again) and it was a habit he tried to suppress.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but notice how your legs squeezed together as you sat on the stool. The way you subconsciously licked your lips at the sight of him topless. And the way your eyes dilated. Those were telltale signs you liked what you saw, even if you didn’t want to admit it, but that gave him no right to do what he was currently doing.

He started off by reading the comments underneath the video first. He expected some vulgar, repulsive words from creepy old men, which is what he usually saw on porn sites. But instead he was surprised with something he never expected. There were actual fans. And by fans, he meant there were a shit ton of people of all ages (legal of course) and not one vulgar comment. Most of them were about you and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him smile.

 **  
Mr.Marvel1995:**  
“OMG XD Y/N IS SO PERF! <3”

  
 **BBYGURL140:**  
“I hope they do this in real life (;”

  
 **WinterBabexoxo:**  
“She’s so friggin’ lucky! I want a Bucky!! )’:”

  
 **WadeWilson1982:**  
“I’d give my left arm to be in a WinterY/N sandwich. Kms.”

 **  
NaniBearxoxo:**  
“Jesus that man is sexi AF. *faints*”

  
 **CookieThumper87:**  
“WinterY/N 4ever! ^_^”

He ended up clicking onto the next page, where he was met with more comments by fans. Some were on the creepy side, others were quite flattering, and some were just plain adorable. These people didn’t see him as a monster or a freak like most did. They saw him as desirable, which he truly thought would never happen again. What caught him off guard the most was the undying fascination with his metal arm. It took up almost a third of the comments.

At some point, he found himself on your videos.   
There were at least a hundred in total. They ranged from solo shots, to something called “girl on girl”, which confused him at first, but the second he curiously clicked on the video and saw you and Wanda making out violently, he instantly understood. You had videos with almost everyone in the tower.

There were ones of you and Steve, which he may or may not have bookmarked to uh…save for later. There were ones of you and Nat, some of you and Sam (he’s never cringed so hard in his life) which nearly made him break the screen. He found it deeply disturbing that some people actually liked the videos of you and Tony. He was like an uncle to you. Bucky completely stayed away from the ones with you and Vision. Those would probably give him nightmares.

However, he still found that people liked the two of you together the most regardless. They had a special name for you, too. Princess Y/N, they called you. He was known as simply the Winter Soldier, which did disappoint him a bit. He discovered the term “shipping” and something called “one true pair” that the people on the site talked about. He’d never admit it out loud, but he felt a sense of pride that these people favored him out of all the others when it came to you.

With a deep breath, he clicked on the play button.

The camera immediately cut to Y/N on the same bed from before. Her pastel colored camisole was practically see through, just enough to show the audience the outline of her breasts. She let out a playful giggle as she raised her leg in the air, giving the camera a view of her barely clothed core. Bucky felt arousal hit him like a train when he spotted a small dampened area on her panties. As if on cue, she started singing lowly. Jesus, she even sounded like the real Y/N.

 _“Happy birthday to me…”_  she sung, while slowly teasing her nipple with her fingers.

“Happy birthday to me…“Bucky felt his erection growing harder with each word. His eyes followed her hand as it trailed past her stomach and rested on her clothed core.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N,” she let out a whimper when she began slowly tracing her clit through her panties. Any self control Bucky once had, had jumped out the window. In a second, he slipped off his boxers and gripped his aching member with his flesh hand and began pumping slowly.

_“You’re starting without me, doll?”_

The deep voice caused a shiver down Bucky’s spine, forcing him to stop pumping his cock. The camera suddenly turned to a fully clothed Winter Soldier I’m the doorway of the room, his blue eyes staring Y/N in an animalistic way. He stalked over to the bed and towered over her.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. What is rule number one?” he asks, gripping her legs and yanking her to the edge of the bed. A playful giggle came from her mouth, and God, Bucky found it the hottest thing on this earth.

She smiled up at the Winter Soldier through her long lashes. “Rule number one,” she says. “This pussy belongs to The Winter Soldier.”

He slipped his metal hand down one of her thighs and gave the flesh there a little smack, a moan escaped her trembling lips.

“Looks like you broke the rules, sugar,” he says huskily. “And you know what that means?”

“I need to be punished!” She replied, licking her lips and winking at the camera.

In a flash, he flipped her onto her stomach, her legs dangling off the bed so the camera had a perfect view of that her ass. In one swift motion, he took his mask off, revealing an identical face that belonged to Bucky Barnes himself.

It was by far the most erotic thing Bucky’s ever seen and despite his conscious screaming at him to shut off his computer and bathe in holy water, he found himself harder than he’s ever been in his life. It wasn’t even five minutes and his swollen member was leaking precum all over his thighs. He was definitely going to hell. But if this is what he’ll was like, then he’d gladly go willingly.

The Winter Soldier gently placed the black mask onto her face, and she made a sound somewhere in between a whimper and a groan. Her hands were pulled behind her back and held there by his metal hand while he pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs. With a sublet click, the metal was around her wrists, binding them together.

He let out an amused chuckle at the sight before him. Y/N pushed her ass against his clothed groin in a poor attempt at getting some friction. She peered over her shoulder at him and tried to speak, but the only sounds that escaped were nothing but muffles from the mask. Bucky groaned at the sight of her wearing his mask. He’d never be able to see it the same and NOT get a raging erection.

Her eyes widened with joy when he finally began unbuttoning his black pants and slid them down his toned thighs. Her thighs trembled with anticipation as he gripped his swollen cock and slowly pumped it with his metal hand, going as far as teasing her clothed entrance with the tip. Her head plopped into the pillows in front of her.

“Rule number two,” he says to the camera with a smirk. “Good things come to sluts who wait.”

In one move, he pulled her panties to the side, ripping the material away and thrust inside her. Y/N cried out in pleasure through the mask, pushing her hips back with each thrust.

“Oh fuck, baby. You like that?” He asks through gritted teeth. She whimpers a reply and nods, her eyes wild with pleasure. The only thing that’s audible is the dirty sounds of skin against skin, along with the Winter Soldier’s grunts.

Bucky was hypnotized by the way his cock glides in and out of her hole, glistening with her juices. He pumps himself faster, groaning loudly when he hears her muffled cries. He was enchanted by the way her moans grew louder with each thrust. He tried to imagine what she’d feel like. The tightness of her walls around him as he hits that special place inside her. Would she whimper like in the video? Or was she a screamer? He prays that she’s the latter.

Suddenly, she’s flipped onto her back again. Her little party hat dangled to the side dangling almost completely off her head. The Winter Soldier smiled down at her sinisterly before pulling out of her and pressing the tip against her pussy.

“Does Princess Y/N want her gift here?” He asks, teasing his tip against her folds. “Or here?” He pulls away and pressed his cock against the puckered ring of muscle of her ass. Bucky lets out a string of curses at the sight of her glistening holes. With a small whimper, she pressed her ass against his cock; all while staring up at him with the most innocent smile.

The sound she made as he thrust into her nearly pushed Bucky over the edge. His hips bucked into his fist, precum spilling from his tip and onto his toned stomach. No matter how good it felt, he knew deep down inside that it was nowhere near as good as the real Y/N.

Finally, the Winter Soldier removed the mask from her face. The camera zoomed in on her swollen red lips. “Oh, daddy, I’m gonna come!” She moaned. He placed his hands on the inside of her thighs and pinned them down into the mattress, the angle allowed him to thrust deeper inside her, making her scream out in pure euphoria.

“You like how Daddy fucks you, doll?” He grunts. His thrusts are stuttering against her hips and Bucky can tell he’s getting closer. She slips one of her hands between them and shakily began rubbing her clit in circles.

It doesn’t take long before she became a complete mess, her entire body trembling from the intense orgasm that was near. Her eyes are set on his blue ones as he drilled into her. She chanted his name like a prayer and Bucky wished he could make the real Y/N do the same.

Bucky’s metal hand cupped his balls and began massaging and tugging them in time with his flesh hand. The sensations created a sweet pleasure that made his eyes roll back. He’s sweating everywhere, but he doesn’t give a single damn. He’s so close, so fucking close and by the sounds of it so was she.

* * *

It was past midnight when you finally left Wanda’s room. No matter how much you drank, you couldn’t escape the embarrassing events that had occurred to you earlier that day. Wanda, however, had managed to go far beyond her limit. You giggled drunkenly at the memory of the woman passed out in her bedroom, the empty bottle of alcohol still in her hand.

You were way past tipsy, but still able to walk. Somehow you had made it down the long corridors without passing out or running into anything, which is what usually happened when you drank.

You were almost to your room when you heard a strangled cry. It wasn’t super loud, but enough to penetrate through a door. Following the direction it came from, you heard another, followed by a string of profanities. Whoever it was, they sounded like they were in pain. Your drunken mind tried it’s best to register this situation clearly. Who was even awake at this hour?

That’s how you ended up outside of Bucky’s room. You were positive the cries were coming from there. You knew about his nightmares, everyone did. They occurred almost every night and Steve had advised everyone to just ignore them and give Bucky his space. And everyone did just that. Nobody ever bothered him about it.

But these didn’t sound like typical night terrors. They sounded like something else completely. What if he was in trouble? Or dying? You couldn’t live with yourself if that were the case. With a turn of the doorknob, you peeked your head in and whispered his name softly; hoping it was just another bad dream.

You expected a lot of things. You expected Bucky to be in bed, thrashing around violently as he fought back against the imaginary foe in his dreams. You expected him to be shouting pleas of mercy or even Steve’s name. You even expected to be thrown out as soon as he woke up.

Bucky wasn’t in trouble at all. In fact, it looked like he was having a really good time.

The room was pitch black except for the purple glow of his laptop that was on his bed. He was lying back, the sheets pushed off the bed completely. He was nude with the exception of his black boxers that were pushed down to his knees as he furiously pumped his large cock with his flesh hand. Your eyes widened at the sight of it. You were no virgin and you’d seen your share of the male anatomy, but Bucky Barnes was big.

The tip was an angry red and you felt your mouth watering each time he ran his thumb over the head, collecting precum. His metal hand was massaging his balls, tugging on them gently. The groans he let out made the wetness between your legs grow. He had no shame either. He sounded just like the man in the video.

You curiously glanced at the porn video that was on the laptop and instantly filled with shock. The cries weren’t coming from Bucky, but from…you. He was watching the video from earlier. And by the looks of it, he was enjoying it.

“Y/N!” He gasped, pumping himself faster. Hearing your name fall from his lips awoken something in you. You were practically dripping in your jeans and you contemplated whether on not to touch yourself right there.

Suddenly, the fake Y/N let out a scream of pleasure and you watched as the fake Bucky emptied himself inside of her with a loud groan.

“Fuck!” Bucky shouted as he came, coating his fist in his come. Your heart hammered in your chest as you watched.

Your first instinct was to run, so that’s what you did. You initially planned to close the door quietly and run to your room, but the alcohol in your system made that hard for you. Instead of closing the door quietly like you planned, you slammed the it shut. Creating a big echo that traveled down the corridors.

To make it worse, the sleeve to your hoodie got caught on the handle from the inside.

You desperately tried to yank it free, but ended up making the door slam against the wall loudly instead. Anxiety filled your body as you heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing from inside the room. No matter how hard you pulled or tugged, it just created more noise.

Suddenly, you heard the door open and you flew back from the force, landing on your ass with a thud.

Above you, stood a sweaty and fully clothed Bucky Barnes in the doorway.

You were so dead.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know it’s rude to spy on people, Y/N,” he says, peering down at your drunken self. Was he not embarrassed? He’d just given you a live sex show a few minutes ago and here he was putting the blame on you.

“Well, James,” you sassed. “It’s twice as rude to watch your team mate’s porno without consent!” You waved your hand in his face to add enthusiasm. And the little shit had the audacity to laugh. It was hot, yeah, but you wanted to be taken seriously. Drunk or not.

“So you’ve watched it then?” He asked, an amused smile on his face. You scowled.

“No! I’m not one to invade someone’s privacy like you.” Bucky’s eyebrows rose, his eyes widened.

“So you haven’t seen it?” You roll your eyes and shake your head. You actually had respect for others privacy, believe it or not. Just not tonight. That was a one time thing. Next time you passed his room and heard strange noises, you’d completely ignore it. Even if Bucky was being strangled to death by a Hydra assassin.   
Bucky’s shit eating grin made drove you insane, but you didn’t let him know. It was all just playful banter, you thought. You couldn’t give him the satisfaction.

After a long pause, you saw Bucky lean forward, far too close for your liking. His lips brushed against the shell of your ear.

“It won’t hurt if you watch, right doll? Just this once?”

You couldn’t stop the shiver that traveled down your spine as he spoke. He had a valid point though. There was no shame in seeing it, right? It couldn’t be that bad?

After a few seconds of inner debating, you looked back up at his blue eyes and sighed.

“Fine. But just this once!”

Bucky let out an amused chuckle and grabbed your hand gently, leading you back into his room.

At first, you were extremely reluctant. You weren’t even dating and here you were, on the super soldier’s bed staring at the laptop that was propped in front of you.

You were seated on Bucky’s lap, the computer on your thighs as he scrolled down the many videos, searching for the right one, until a particular vid caught your eye. You grabbed his hand, pulling it away.

“What’s this one?” You ask curiously. Bucky rested his chin on your shoulder as you both read the title.

**“Princess Y/N and The Winter Soldier Play a Game of Sexy Twister!”**

You heard Bucky let out a snort. Twister? They had to make a child’s game into a porno, didn’t they? Nevertheless, you clicked on the video and pressed play.

This time the camera focused on the same room, but instead of the bed, there was a large polka dot yellow mat on the wooden floor. To the side was a stand with the spinner.

Suddenly, a pair of black stilettos stepped in front of the screen. Your eyes widened as you watched the fake Y/N bend down and kneel seductively on the mat and flick the spinner with her finger. This time, her outfit consisted of a black lace bra and thong that shaped your behind perfectly. Bucky’s attention was focused on the lace garter belt and the black thigh highs that showed off your legs perfectly.

Fake Y/N flicked the spinner again and let out a giggle. “Left foot on red,” she says before peering back over at the camera and winking. With ease, she stretched her arm out and planted her foot on the red circle. She peered up over the camera and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Your turn, daddy.” You felt arousal shoot straight to your core at the name. You did have a daddy kink, but you perfected to keep that in your kink closet for now. You noticed that Bucky was still fully focused on the video, hopefully he didn’t notice.

When the Winter Soldier came into view, your jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He was dressed in only black boxers that hugged his thighs perfectly. He bent over, giving you a view of his biceps and flicked the spinner.

“Left hand, green!” Fake Y/N said to the camera. Placing his hand on the green spot, he lifted fake Y/N so that he was underneath her, with her ass in his lap.

As you watched them, you could feel Bucky’s hands grip your waist and rub circles onto the soft flesh of your hips. His breathing was heavier than usual, but his eyes were still set on the screen.

“Right foot on yellow!” Fake Y/N winked towards the camera before spreading her legs into a split, placing her right foot on the yellow spot. You heard Bucky’s breathing halt suddenly.

Fake Y/N was now in a full split on the Winter Soldier’s lap, her clothed crotch rubbing against his witch each movement. She let out a small, barely audible moan at the sensation. He brought his hips up, grinding back into her, his head falling back from pleasure.

At this point, Bucky had begun pulling at the waist band of your jeans, subliminally suggesting you take them off. You slowly reached your hands down and began unbuttoning your jeans. Before you even got the chance to get the zipper down, Bucky hooked his fingers in the fabric around your hips and tugged them down, leaving you in your soaked panties.

As you lifted yourself, he slid his sweatpants down his thighs, revealing his hard member. Next was your shirt; he practically ripped the fabric from your body and threw it against the wall, then rid himself of his own.

Bucky snaked his hands under your thighs and spread your legs wide. You leaned back against his chest and rubbed your clothed clit in little circles.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he breathes. “You’re so much better in real life.” You let out a small whimper at his words, rubbing yourself faster. You weren’t gonna last soon.

Turning your attention back to the screen, you saw that fake Y/N had already lost her underwear as well as the Winter Soldier. He held her hips tightly as she bounced on his cock, her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Your eyes followed as she bounced harder, her breast spilling out of the bra she wore.

“That’s it, princess,” he growled, lifting his hips upwards to meet hers. “Bounce on daddy’s cock. You’re so good for me. So good for Daddy.”

The sound you let out was borderline  
pornographic and Bucky nearly came right then and there. With a growl, he yanked your hand away from your dripping pussy and rubbed your clit with his flesh hand. His metal hand snuck its way down the opposite side of you, slipping two fingers inside your heat. You let out a cry at the duel sensations. Bucky’s fingers curled inside you, brushing over your sweet spot.

“Oh, Bucky!” You moaned, throwing your head back against his shoulder in bliss. His breaths were comping out in short puffs, and you could hear the sound of his heart hammering in his chest.

“You’re so fucking wet, doll,” he groans. The sounds of his fingers entering you over and over create an obscene sound that so dirty, you can’t help but cry out.

In the video, fake Y/N is now fully naked and kneeling in front of The Winter Soldier with her mouth open, her eyes sparkling with excitement as he stands above her, pumping his cock fast. His head was thrown back and you studied the veins in his neck as his orgasm hit him. You and Bucky both watch as he shoots ribbon after ribbon of come onto fake Y/N’s face and breasts.

The sight alone is enough to push you over the edge. With a scream, you reach your high, hips bucking against Bucky’s fingers. The friction of your back on his cock finally hits Bucky with his second orgasm of the night.

You collapsed onto Bucky’s chest in exhaustion. You’d just experienced the greatest orgasm of your life, all while getting off to your own porn. You let out a giggle. Bucky peered down at you curiously.

“What’s so funny, kiddo?” He asks, moving a stray piece of hair from your face. You grin and look up at him.

“We just got off to our own porn, Buck.” Bucky let out a chuckle, shaking his head. You were right. You two had done the deed and neither of you would forget this night. Not in a million years.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure about this, doll?” Bucky asks before turning on the webcam. The bright blue background of Skype illuminated the room. It was risky business if the team ever found out about this. Not to mention Fury would have a field day with you two as well. And if the press got ahold of this? Man, you two would be shamed by everyone for the rest of your lives. By all means, you really should NOT do this.

But where’s the fun in that?

With a nod, you planted a kiss on Bucky’s cheek before turning back to the computer screen. The subtle ringing of the Skype call faded away and instead, the blue screen was replaced by the two shape shifting owners of Let’s Pretend.

* * *

“Are you serious?” Molly asks, her eyes wide with with shock. You let out small giggle at how adorable she is. Beside her, her friend Nina sat slack jawed, staring at Bucky with pure admiration. It felt like you two were some big time celebrities that were meeting your biggest fans.

“We’ve put a lot of thought into it,” Bucky says, licking his lips. Nina’s cheeks instantly went cherry red as her eyes tracked every movement. “And we figured, why not? It’s not everyday you come across something like this.”

“We’re totally down with this!” Molly says, reaching behind her and pulling out a small notebook. After flicking through most of the pages, she finally settles on one page. “How’s the seventeenth sound?”

“Perfect!” You and Bucky say in unison.

Everything was going smoothly.

* * *

Bucky stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, the Ferrari roared to life. You convinced Tony to let you use one of his magnificent cars in his garage for a “date” you two were going on. Only that date would be on the uh…physical side. Of course, Bucky had to pick the most expensive car in the garage which had to be Tony’s beloved royal blue Ferrari.

The plan was: You and Bucky would rent a nice hotel and film your own video (Bucky may or may not have stolen one of Tony’s cameras from his lab.) and send it to Molly and Nina once you’ve finished.

The catch was: Molly and Nina would make two more videos on their own, and all at once, they’ll release all three videos, informing the site that one of the three videos is the real Bucky Barnes and Y/N Y/L/N. It was perfect.

After giving them your sizes and measurements, Molly and Nina sent you three different little lingerie outfits to wear for the video. After picking one out, one of them would wear the others for the other two videos.

You decided on the quite revealing Captain America lingerie set. The bra was a navy blue, with the American flag print on the padded part. The matching thong was decorated with little Captain America shields. It even came with a little shield, too. You could just see the blush on poor Steve’s face as he watched the video. After pulling into the hotel parking lot, both of you grabbed your duffle bags filled with the things you would need and headed straight inside.

You purposely purchased the penthouse room (with Tony’s card). If you were going to do this, you’d want it done in the classiest way possible. You and Bucky had discussed what you both were and weren’t comfortable with. You found that Bucky’s kinks consisted of:

Hair pulling - he really enjoyed it.

Dominance - after all, he was his own person now. It would only make sense for him to be a dominant person.

Daddy Kink - He didn’t admit it willingly, but you figured it out when you both watched the Twister video. Bucky liked being called Daddy, so you were going to be screaming it a lot tonight.

The elevator ride was nerve wrecking for you. It all came down to the fact that in a few minutes, you were going to have sex with Bucky Barnes. It’s not that you weren’t excited -God no- it was just that you weren’t a friends with benefits type of person. That just didn’t float your boat. Neither of you ever brought it up, but you actually would like to be in a relationship with Bucky. You just didn’t know if he felt the same, given his womanizing reputation.

With a small mechanic chime, the elevator doors opened and you both stepped out. Hopefully, this was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

You stood in front of the bedroom mirror, admiring the way the navy blue material of the thong complemented your soft skin and the way the lacy thong made your ass look fantastic. You looked just like the fake Y/N.

Suddenly, you could hear the bathroom door opening. You didn’t want to spoil the surprise, so you grabbed one of the hotel bathrobes and slipped it on. But all your nervousness was replaced with arousal as soon as you caught a sight of Bucky.

He was wearing his combat suit, but…not the one you were used to him being in. Instead of his usual attire, he was wearing his 1940’s military suit. The same one Steve always told you about.

And sweet mother Mary, he looked fucking gorgeous.

“Bucky… you look…wow!” You breathed, placing a hand over your heart. This man was literally taking your breath away.

He let out a nervous laugh. “It feels so weird wearing this. This uniform’s almost eighty years old.” He ran his metal hand over the material, fumbling with the buttons. You couldn’t wait to see him without those clothes on.

“What are you hidin’ underneath there, doll?” He asks, stepping closer. You watch as he gently runs a hand over the small string that’s holding your robe closed, twirling it with his fingers playfully. You could feel the warmness radiating off of his body. You ached for him, and yet you weren’t even naked yet.   
  
His fingers hooked from underneath the material and slowly pulled it apart from your body. You’ve never seen the man so shell shocked before and it threw you off at first.

“D-does it look okay?” You ask, letting the material slip off your shoulders and puddle at your feet. You turned around slowly, showing off your backside. But he wasn’t responsive at all. His eyes were trained on the little shields on your thong, wide as if they were speaking to him.

Anxiety filled you as each second went by. Did he not like it? Did you go too far? What if-

“Doll,” he whispers. He brushed his fingertips over your hips, feeling the soft skin. “You look fucking beautiful.”

Not only is it the words that send shivers down your spine, it’s the way he says it. His voice was deeper, full of lust and a hint of possessiveness. He wanted you. And who were you to deny him of that?

Without another word, you leaned forward, crushing your lips against his. The kiss was filled with so many emotions that you’d never felt before and it drove the both of you crazy. You felt his hands snake their way to your behind and knead into the soft flesh. You let out a gasp, opening your mouth just the right amount for him to force his tongue inside.

Before it could get any better, you felt him pull away.

“We can’t,” he says, his eyes glued to your lips. “Let me set the camera up, at least.” You groaned. Damn it, Barnes.

* * *

“Oh, Bucky,” you gasped dramatically and fall onto the bed, your tiny shield in hand. “I think I’ve been hit!”

Bucky smirks before putting on a concerned expression, leaning down beside you. “Oh no, Captain,” he exclaims. “The next hospital is ten years away! We’ll never make it in time!”

You let out a snort, breaking character for a split second, before you straighten yourself up again.

“It looks like you’ll have to help your Captain until we get there!” You say with a wink at the camera.

Bucky tried to hide the grin on his face as he kneeled into the bed, planning his hands on either side of your body. “Tell me, Captain Y/N,” he says seductively. “What should I do?”

You let out another dramatic sigh and wrap your hands around his shoulders. “Distract me, Barnes! The pain is just….too much for me!”

At this point, both of you are giggling like children as he slowly slips off the bed, pulling your body with him. He spreads your legs wide, giving the camera a crystal clear view of your clothed flower.

“Anything for my Captain Y/N,” he says and hooks his finger underneath the material of the thong and pulls it down your legs. Once he gets them off, he runs his metal hand along your glistening slit. You let out a gasp as he experimentally rubs your clit in small circles.

“Oh, Bucky,” you sigh, this time it’s real and it feels amazing. Gaining confidence, he leans forward and gently blows onto your pussy. You let out a small cry at the dueling sensations. This man was driving you completely insane.

“No more teasing…daddy.” You whisper.

It’s as if a switch flicked on in Bucky; his blue eyes darkened lustfully at the name. He leaned in and flattened his tongue against your clit, flicking it back and forth.

You had been eaten out before many times, but THIS. This was mind numbing pleasure that only Bucky was able to give you. Those before him didn’t even stand a chance. You let out a loud moan, your hands flying straight to the uniform hat on his head.

You lifted it up and set it on your own head, smirking at his shocked expression, before lacing your fingers through his hair and yanking his face back into your heat. You grind your hips into his face, earning a groan from Bucky.

“That’s it, daddy,” you whimpered. “Eat your Captain’s pussy.”

He let out another groan at your filthy words. He shook his head from side to side, creating the most delicious sensation.

“Oh my god,” you squeaked. The sounds his tongue made against your slit created a loud, obscene sound that grew louder with each minute.

As you felt your orgasm near, Bucky pulled away. His mouth glistened with your juices, which he licked from his lips. It was by far the dirtiest thing you’ve seen and you loved every minute of it.

Standing, he slowly unbuttoned the jacket and slid it off his shoulders. You slid your hand between your legs and inserted a finger inside yourself as you watched him strip.

Next was his shirt. He undid each button painfully slow, teasing you without even touching your body. That little shit. He slipped the material off and tossed it away, leaving him completely shirtless. It’s as if somehow he was able to get more and more attractive each time.

After that, he wasted no time unbuttoning his slacks and sliding them down his legs, and to your surprise (and pleasure) he wasn’t wearing boxers this time.

You knew the serum enhanced everything his body, but you couldn’t help but think of when Steve had once it slip that the serum enhanced his uh…”reproductive organs” as he called them. So if Bucky was a solid seven or so inches back then, it would make sense that he would be as big as he was now.

You got a full view of the ten inches that was Bucky’s cock, leaking pre cum from the tip. You felt your core ache even more the longer you stared. You needed him and you needed him now.

“What are you waiting for, Barnes?” You tease, licking your lips. “You’re not scared of your Captain, are you?”

In a flash, he was on top of you, pinning your wrists to the bed. The tiny shield in your hand has plopped onto the bed beside you. Bucky leaned in to you, centimeters from your lips before whispering:

“Oh honey, you’re the one that should be afraid. I’m gonna fucking destroy you.”

With that, he slammed into you without warning. You let out a scream, one that sounded straight out of a porn movie. You couldn’t help but think how natural this felt for you.

Bucky began thrusting in and out of your hole at a brutal pace. Your hand slipped under his biceps, holding onto him for dear life. He was showing no mercy as he drilled you into the mattress. The sounds skin against skin and your cries of pleasure was the only audible thing in the room. Bucky was fucking you hard and you loved every second of it.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” you howled. “Make me yours!”

Bucky let out a growl and pulled out of you completely. He hastily hooked his hands underneath your legs and placed them on his shoulders, before leaning back down to slam his mouth onto yours.

He slid back inside of you and began thrusting his hips into you with as much force as possible. The sound of his cock sliding in and out of your hole made the most obscene sounds, but looking up at him, you could tell he loved it. And you loved that he loved it, too.

Your hands lifted the bra on your chest upwards, just enough so your breasts were out from underneath. You knew he loved the way they looked in it. He bent his head and took your left nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. He hummed, sending little vibrations through you.

At this point, tears had begun forming in your eyes. It all was too much for you. It felt so amazing. You were getting closer and closer to the edge, but you wanted Bucky there with you when it happened.

“Daddy….I'm….I…..”

Bucky lifted his head and pressed a kiss onto your lips, shutting you up. When he pulled away, he ran his tongue against your bottom lip hungrily.

“You’re gonna come all over daddy’s cock like a good little slut, hm?” He cooed. You nodded,

“Answer. Me.” He growls, thrusting significantly harder with each word. Your head fell back against the bed and you nodded.

That was all he needed to hear.

Bucky placed all his weight onto his forearms that were on both sides of your head and began thrusting at a new angle.

Your eyes widened as you felt the tip of his cock hitting that special place that was your g-spot over and over again.

“That’s it,” Bucky let out a strained chuckle. He was getting closer, his hips stuttering with each thrust.

With a scream of his name, your orgasm hit you like a freight train. Tears of pleasure were falling from your eyes, your body trembling underneath his as his orgasm followed. Bucky groaned loudly, biting into the flesh of your shoulder. It should’ve hurt, but in the moment, all you could feel was pure euphoria.

Bucky had literally destroyed you, just like he said he would.

Both of you stayed like that for what felt like hours. Your hands ran through his hair, gently massaging his scalp with your fingers.

“Holy shit,” he sighed into your neck. You hummed in agreement. You were positive you lost your voice from the screaming. Your neighbors were probably calling the police.

“Y/N,” he says quietly.

“Yes, James,” you reply tiredly. It was a simple mistake. You were exhausted and you tend to get a bit loopy. He smiled into your neck at the sound of his first name. After a long silence, he finally says it.

“Go out with me?”

The question causes your heart to nearly stop. You couldn’t fight the grin that spread on your face even if you tried. You turn to look him in the eye, his cheek rested on your shoulder as he waits for you. You couldn’t help but notice how fucking handsome adorable he looked now with his lustful facade gone.

“Of course, you dork.” You giggle.

The sound of the camera beeping causes the both of you to look over at it. You sigh and place your head back on the pillow. Bucky crawled off of you and propped himself up with his arm.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you literally fuck her brains out!” He says with a wink.

You giggle and pull him into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue! <3

“Ms. Y/L/N,” Friday chimed. “Mr. Barnes requests your presence in his room.”

You couldn’t stop the grin that spread on your face. Bucky and you were an official couple now, and you couldn’t help but feel as though the world was twice the better place than before. You’d never say it out loud, but you were falling for him. And you were falling hard.

Giving Friday a subtle okay, you made your way down the corridors to Bucky’s room. As you walked, the memories of your drunken endeavors replayed in your mind. In some weird way, you had Tony to thank. If he hadn’t have stumbled upon Let’s Pretend, you and Bucky wouldn’t be in the very happy relationship that you were currently in.

Opening the door, you were met with the sight of your boyfriend on his bed, the laptop once again on his lap. He grinned at the sight of you and patted the empty space on the bed beside him. He looked so handsome it was almost painful.

“What’s up?” You ask, sliding into the space and throwing an arm over his middle. You rested your head on his shoulder and looked at the glowing screen.

“The fans are going psychotic over the videos,” he says, peering down at you with a smile. And he was right. The video had been posted two days ago and the entire site was losing their minds. The three videos were released at the same time, but of course, the real one was the highest in views.

The fans were literally divided. The first group argued that the first video was real because of the subliminal messages (even though there were none). The second group believed that the third video was real, based on the fact that instead of the usual background, the video took place in a swimming pool; thankfully they were wrong as well.

Now the third group, those were the smart ones. Instead of looking at the whole plot, they noticed small details. Like how Bucky’s hair was shorter the last time he wore the 40’s uniform. Why would he have longer hair? Why couldn’t one of the girls shape shift him with short hair?

Another huge giveaway was your tattoo on your hip. You hadn’t told anyone that you had it, even your close friends didn’t know. So when the fans caught a glimpse of the small heart on your hip, it raised some eyebrows.

But despite all of the solid evidence, the fans were certain it was real, not because of the physicality, but the chemistry. You and Bucky were in love and it only made sense that your first time would be rather passionate. In the previous videos, it was mostly sexual playfulness between your characters. But when they saw the way your eyes stared into Bucky’s with pure passion and the way he made you orgasm so hard that you cried, they instantly knew.

The comment section was an adorable war zone.

 **LuckyDucky97:**  
“@NuggetQueenxx no it’s the first vid! Her hair is darker!!”

 **Mr.PizzaGod123:**  
“U guyz r hella dumb. It’s totes vid #3. Bucky’s dick is bigger!”

 **WadeWilson1982:**  
“Guys trust me, I’m THE Y/N expert! It’s the second video.”

 **WhiskeyxPrincess**  
“It’s the second vid y'all! Look @ how he kisses her! They never kiss!!!!”

 **TunaMaster99:**  
“@WhiskeyxPrincess I SAID THE SAME THING OMG!”

 **CindyTheFairyQueen:**  
“It’s definitely the third one. Bucky’s arm looks shinier!”

 **Bucky-Owns-This-Azz:**  
“Nah the first one is real. My friend knows them! (;“

 **TheRedQueen:**  
“@Bucky-Owns-This-Azz LIAR!”

  
You and Bucky continued scrolling through the comments, giggling like children at the crazed fans. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t reach out to them. If word got out that The Winter Soldier and Y/N Y/L/N had a sextape, no one would take the Avengers seriously anymore.

Not to mention, your family would be extremely disappointed in you. And Tony would be there cackling like a crow through all of it.

You felt Bucky press a tender kiss onto your forehead.

“At least we look hot,” he says cheekily, making you both erupt in laughter.

* * *

A week later, Bucky’s in Tony’s lab getting his usual repairs for his arm. Everything was going great, until Tony brought up his beloved missing camera that he had mysteriously stumbled upon in his old room.

Bucky nearly fell off the chair. He must’ve forgotten it after moving out of his room. You both decided that he should keep the camera, as he’d be suspected less. Everyone always suspected you when it came down to missing stuff and you never knew why.

“Maybe you left it there?” Bucky murmured. He needed to stay calm. Maybe he hadn’t seen it yet, and all Bucky need to do was sneak back in there later and delete it. Problem solved! No need to lose his head ye-

“I found a rather interesting video on there,” Tony says with a smirk as he tinkered with the super soldier’s arm. “Care to elaborate on that?”

Oh God, Y/N was going to murder him.

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Bucky meant for it to be a plain statement, but instead it came out like a question. A very squeaky question.

It’s as if life had a personal vendetta against him. Of all the people to need assistance from Tony, Steve walked in, broken iPhone in hand with a small sheepish smile. This was the fourth time cracking his screen.

“Speak of the devil,” Tony smirked. “Bucky here was just telling me about the ol’ war days.”

Steve cocked his head to the side curiously and eyed his best friend. “Oh really? You’re memories are getting better, Buck.” He pats his friend on the shoulder and pulls up one of the metal stools.

“Yeah! He was telling me about the time you got shot up and the nearest hospital was like….ten years away, haha!”

Oh no….

Steve followed Tony’s laugh with his own. “You’re gonna have to be more specific about that,” he says. “It’s happened more than I can count.”

Tony let out a cackle, clapping his hands together. Bucky was never going to get out of this. Why did life hate him so much? This is not what he had in mind when it came to karma. Death by humiliation sounded like an inane way to go.

“Well, from this particular story, a  _lot_  happened after that, if you catch my drift.” The black haired man said with a wink. Bucky covered his face with his hands in shame.

Steve, being the pure angel he was, was completely oblivious to the innuendo. He stared at his friend, trying to recall the many near death experiences that ended in anything peculiar. But alas, he found none.

“I’m not following,” Steve admitted after a pregnant pause. Bucky let out a sigh of despair.

“You know what,” Tony says, walking to his toolbox and digging around. “I think this’ll help refresh your memory a bit.” In his hand, was THE camera that Bucky and Y/N used for the video.

“YOU KNOW WHAT,” Bucky exclaimed as he stood from the chair and began to drag Steve away. “I FORGOT WE HAD TRAINING!”

Steve wiggled in his friend’s grasp, grabbing onto various things in an attempt to make him stop. What had gotten into his friend?

“What the hell is going on?” You say, crossing your arms over your chest.

The three men freeze, staring at you with wide eyes. Tony didn’t plan on having this conversation with you present, but now he had no choice. He might’ve been a egotistical little shit, but he was certainly not a wimp.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

Okay, maybe he was a little bit.

“Tony was just trying to show me this video Bucky made for me, but he won’t let me see.” Steve replied, straightening himself up.

Your eyes widened when you saw the camera in Tony’s hand. “It’s really nothing, Steve!” You tried your best to convince him. “Like, really. Nothing.”

“Oh, it’s definitely SOMETHING.” Tony chimed in.

You shot Bucky a panicked glance, trying to fight the urge to cry. You just KNEW Tony would do something with it. He might go as far as posting it on the Stark Industries website, because that’s right up his alley.

The sound of metal being crushed broke you from your trance. Bucky had grabbed the camera from Tony’s hand and slammed it into the floor, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

“WHAT THE FUCK, BARNES!” He shouted, his face turning an angry scarlet.

Without another word, Bucky had scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder, running as fast as he could out of the lab. The last thing you heard was Tony’s angry swears and threats.

Impressively, Bucky didn’t let you down until you both were in the safety of your shared room with the door locked. He set you on the bed gently before plopping beside you with a satisfied sigh.

You turned to him and gave him a small smack on his behind, making him jump. He frowned, turning his head and looking at you.

“I told you like ten times to pack the camera!” You pouted, narrowing your eyes at your boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, doll,” he sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. “You know how forgetful I can be.”

You roll your eyes playfully and run your hands through his hair. He leaned into your touch, putting softly.

“You know,” you say. “We could always make videos on our phones. No one will find those.”

His eyes flew open in surprise, making you laugh.

“You promise?” He asks adorably.

_“Promise.”_

* * *

Steve and Natasha stared at the purple fluorescent background of Let’sPretend.com. Their eyes trailed over video after video of the pair. But what caught their attention the most was a certain video in particular.

_“Captain America Gets A Fourth of July Blowjob By Black Widow!”_

The thumbnail was a picture of Natasha with her finger on her lips in a shushing motion. She was dressed in only a bikini with little American flags printed on them, the top was a few sizes too small and barely covered her nipples. She was kneeling seductively in front of a semi nude Steve, who was wearing only the same white cotton briefs from before.

And dare she say it, they looked hot.

The blond took her silence as a sign of discomfort, to which he let out a small cough, gaining her attention.

“I-I’m sorry if this is too weird,” he says, reaching for the laptop, only to be stopped by Nat, who grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, ghosting her lips against his.

“You’ve got two minutes, Cap. When get back here I want you on your hands and knees. Got it?” She asked, her eyes burning with desire.

Steve’s eyes widened at her sudden dominance before nodding, his erection already forming a tent in his gray sweatpants.

_“Yes, Mistress.”_


End file.
